Changing Your Heart
by Jehran Consuela
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo runaway to live a normal life, which goes good until Sakura goes to a party that ends up changing her life forever. She is forced to marry Syaoran which causes his lover to try to end their marriage, along with someone else's life
1. The Great Escape

Hey all!!!!! If you are a reader of Forgotten Blossom, I am behind on writing that because I had this great idea for this fiction, the next chapter for Forgotten Blossom should be up soon.  
  
If you are not a reader of that fiction, it is pretty good; you might want to check it out.  
  
Also, thank-you for checking this fic out!!!!!  
  
Now, if I had reviews, I would reply to them, but since this is the first chapter, I have no reviews, oh well.  
  
Please R+R  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS because if I did I would be able to draw a heck of a lot better than I can right now.  
  
Oh yes, and thank-you again for reading, Review too!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Description:  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura is the daughter of parent who are multi-billionaires. She has been treated like a small child for all of her life since they have no time for her. Desperate to have her own life she runs away into a world she has never seen before. The only person in this world that she knows is her best friend Tomoyo who tags along.  
  
Sakura soon learns that life outside of her parents' protection is a lot harder than TV makes it seem. She tries to make sense of all the wrong- doing she sees while trying to make sense of it all.  
  
She also now knows how hard it is to earn money for herself and live off of it. She gets a job as a secretary that brings in not only a small paycheck, but maybe somebody with a hard heart who thinks women are worth nothing  
  
Will she change his mind or will she be thrown back into the life she was supposed to live? Read to find out!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Changing Your Heart  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, please stand still!"  
  
Said Sakura's nanny as she zipped up Sakura's dress.  
  
"Sorry Nana....It is just that....."  
  
"Oh Sakura, you'll do just fine."  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
Asked Sakura daintily, desperate for reassurance. Today she had to make a speech, it was her 16th birthday and it was required that she got up in front of many people and made a speech about how she will aid with the family company as much as she can and other stuff, and then on her 18th birthday, she will make another speech about how she will take good care of the company, since it will be hers when she reaches that age. Nana nodded as she hugged Sakura.  
  
"Now get out there, ya look stunnin' in that there dress. Go get 'em."  
  
She said as she grinned at Sakura. Sakura sighed heavily and then walked towards the stage entrance. She was so nervous that she thought her knees would give way any time soon.  
  
"Today,"  
  
Spoke Sakura, her voice cracked a bit, it was always hard to start a speech.  
  
"Today I have reached the age of sixteen."  
  
She began. All the people stared up at her waiting for the rest of her speech..The problem was, Sakura had forgotten it.  
  
"Today I have reached the age of sixteen."  
  
She repeated as she gulped then licked her lips.  
  
"At this age, I shall help out with this company and do all I may to allow it to work with the aid of my father and my mother."  
  
She said stupidly. All the people in this room knew that, and she betted anything that they knew she was stalling.  
  
"I, I um..."  
  
She stammered. Some of the people began talking to each other; they knew she couldn't do this. Nana stood near the entrance, she then began mouthing the words that Sakura was to say. Sakura looked back at Nana.  
  
"I cannot do this."  
  
She mouthed. Nana sighed then shook her head.  
  
"Ya gotta Hun, ya gotta."  
  
She mouthed back. Sakura shook her head then turned back to the microphone. She couldn't stare at Nana and speak her speech, it wouldn't look right. So Sakura did the only thing she could.  
  
"I am very sorry."  
  
Sakura said as she ran away from the podium. She passed Nana as she fled towards her room. Her family's house was so big that the speaking room, as she called it, was actually part of their house.  
  
Sakura entered her room, slammed the door, then plopped down on her bed and started to sob. She had made a fool of herself in front of most of the company; it was so hard to be the daughter of such successful parents. Nana entered the room.  
  
"Dear, dear."  
  
She said as she sat on Sakura's bed and put her hand on Sakura.  
  
"It'll be okay Hun."  
  
Said Nana. Sakura sat up wobbly and whipped her tears somewhat, more came down her face.  
  
"No, it is not."  
  
Sakura choked. She had made a fool of herself in front of people she would have to work with in the future, it was awful.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you'll be fine. Thems all know what ya were gunna say anyway, they have heard them speeches many times, I'm sho' they were glad ya saved um from another borin' speech."  
  
Sakura sighed as she whipped her eyes some more. Nana grabbed a tissue and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but,"  
  
"Dun worry, thems won't hold it 'gainst cha, not like yur the first one, yur momma was worse."  
  
"My mother?"  
  
Said Sakura in disbelief as she dabbed at her eyes, then blew her nose.  
  
"Yeah, she sho' was some sight."  
  
"Truly? What happened?"  
  
Nana smiled.  
  
"She tripped stepping up on da podium, n' if ya think that bad, she tried tuh get da microphone to come offa da podium, n' it was connected, so fo' 'bout a minute, she was yankin' at da microphone."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"That there tis the smile I knew ya had."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Anyway,"  
  
Continued Nana.  
  
"Yur papa went up to da podium n' finished da speech fo' her after she found out it dint come off."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She started laughin' at herself n' then cun't finish her speech fo' some reason."  
  
Nadeshiko walked in the room.  
  
"As I remember,"  
  
Said Nadeshiko as she smiled.  
  
"The microphone was supposed to come off, but somebody super glued it to the holder."  
  
Said Nadeshiko as she stared at Nana.  
  
"Also, that somebody decided to stick their huge wad of gum on the floor next to the step."  
  
Said Nadeshiko as she smiled.  
  
"That there was a good one too."  
  
Said Nana proudly.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Agreed Nadeshiko as she giggled.  
  
"They sure thought I was a klutz."  
  
"Ya are."  
  
Replied Nana, Nadeshiko put her hands on her hips. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thank you Nana, thank you mother."  
  
Said Sakura in her well mannered voice. The two older women nodded their heads.  
  
"Anytime baby."  
  
Replied Nadeshiko.  
  
"No prob Hun."  
  
"I got to go now, Remember honey, don't leave this house while I am gone, you never know what could happen."  
  
And with that Nadeshiko walked away. Nana stood up and gently smiled.  
  
"See ya latter Hun."  
  
And with that, Nana left the room leaving Sakura all by herself. Sakura sighed as she rearranged the pillows on her canopy bed. She was sick of being treated like a child. She was now sixteen and she was still not allowed to go places when her parents were not home. Sakura sighed as she took her hair down.  
  
Her hair was another thing she was sick of. She was not allowed to get it cut, only trimmed, and that was a rare occasion. As her hair came out of the five buns she had crowning her head, it fell to the floor. Her hair cascaded down her back and dragged two feet from her feet. It was so annoying to have hair so long, and taking showers were so difficult.  
  
An evil glint shimmered in her eye. She had a car now, she had a nice job and a nice paycheck, all she needed was to get out of this palace-like prison, and that would be easy. With this in mind, she smiled. Her parents would be so worried, but she didn't care, she needed her freedom, she needed her space, and she seriously needed a change in her looks.  
  
Sakura then decided that if she was going to properly grow up and be a normal teenager, she would have to run away, how else would she be able to get a breather from her parents and live her own life? Sometimes she wished she was someone else's daughter, for all her life she had taken dance lessons, piano lessons, normal in home schooling, typing lessons, speech lessons, proper manner lessons, and many other lessons.  
  
Her schedule was so crammed that she had no time to even sit down at moments. Her speech was so proper and dainty, she was not allowed to use contractions, no don't, isn't, you'll, we'll, aren't, she'll and she also was forbid to use slang, such as 'cause and ain't.  
  
As well of all of this, she was also forbid to go outside when her parents were not home. She was not allowed to answer the door or phone. She was not allowed to use a computer, yet she had touch typing lessons.  
  
She was not allowed to eat too much, and too little was not allowed as well. She was not allowed to wear make-up, only lip-gloss. She was not allowed to have her ears pierced. She was not allowed to say that she needed to go to the bathroom or restroom; she was to simply say "Excuse me for a moment".  
  
Her parents had been holding ballroom dances since she was little, and she had been able to attend them since she was thirteen. They were very boring, but she survived and danced with her father's friend's sons.  
  
But all of this was going to end; Sakura was going to see to that. She was sick of all of this proper stuff and she believed that she could get use to being a normal teenager. She had been saving her money for a while now, and it seemed like this was a good time to use her money.  
  
She would have to change many things about her to get by without being found. Her hair would definitely give her away since she was the only one in the area with long hair. She would move to a house on the beach, that sounded nice, and then she would lead a normal life.  
  
What she needed to do now is cut her hair, nice and short would do it, but she couldn't have it professionally done seeing how everyone knew who she was. And then maybe she would get her ears pierced, she always wanted to wear earrings.  
  
This also meant that she would never have to make her waist smaller than it was already, she also would finally be able to eat what was called candy. She had heard that candy was very good and fattening, but that did not matter, she just wanted to try candy for once.  
  
Sakura sat at her vanity mirror and gazed at her plain face. She then decided that today was a good day to start, she would pluck her eyebrows, cut her hair, get it professionally cut, then get her nails done. She would also have to wear the most normal clothing she could find, maybe an old sun dress.  
  
She then began packing her undergarments, some of her money, her perfumes, and other things she would want to have. She then picked up some scissors and walked over to her vanity mirror, she then began to cut her hair to her shoulders, she then admired herself in the mirror; she looked great. After that, she waxed her eyebrows then put on her old sun dress. She picked up her suit case and took the quickest route to the door.  
  
Sakura took out her cell phone; she might as well call her best friend and see if she wanted to escape with her, they both had to follow the same rules. Sakura exited through the door, now she had to jump the hedges, get over a bar fence, and cover herself so nobody would know what she had done since there were surveillance cameras.  
  
She draped her pink blanket over her head, held it close to her, and ran through the huge yard, she climbed sloppily over the hedges and with much trouble, got over the gate. She then ran off down the block towards a hair salon and properly got her hair cut. She then fixed her hair. ((KN: The way she always has her hair in CCS))  
  
Sakura then picked up her cell phone and invited Tomoyo to join her, after some explaining, Tomoyo said she would be on her way and that she would cut her hair as well since her mother never let her cut her hair either. ((KN: She cut her hair the way it is in CCS as well))  
  
Sakura then bought a new car and drove to the restaurant that they were to meet at. Tomoyo arrived about ten minutes latter.  
  
"Hey Sa-."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she realized that they had to change their names to hide themselves better.  
  
"I, um, I bought some make-up on the way in thought that we might use this."  
  
She said daintily. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Good, then let us go to the ladies room."  
  
Said Sakura daintily, Tomoyo nodded. When they came back they both looked drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
"Now, we will have to change the way that we talk. I assume that our speech will give away that we are not normal teenagers."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"It shall be hard, but we must do what we must."  
  
"Let us start now."  
  
Said Sakura as she sighed.  
  
"Now, we need to change our names."  
  
She said trying to mimic the way people on TV talk.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Said Tomoyo with much effort.  
  
"We can take names that we have heard from the TV."  
  
Said Sakura.  
  
"Even though we never see much, I usually get to when we go to some stores."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"The same with me, I think I could get use to this way of talking."  
  
"So do I, there are fewer words."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Now....I will be...?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I read often, I have a good name for you, you can be Kathy and I will be..."  
  
"Just pick one...."  
  
Said Sakura as she too tried to think of a good name for Tomoyo.  
  
"I can be Ellen."  
  
Said Tomoyo finally. Sakura smiled.  
  
"It will be hard to call you by a name other than Tomoyo."  
  
Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you are using your proper speech, and it will be hard to call you Kathy."  
  
Sakura nodded noticing her flaw.  
  
"Now we need to get a good home....And then after that..."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Okay, we should get started; we should also buy new outfits that make us blend in better."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Let's go get some new clothing and then find our house."  
  
After a little bit of time shopping, they left the store looking like normal teenagers.  
  
"Now to find a home and a job."  
  
Tomoyo then gasped.  
  
"I just remembered! We are only sixteen; we won't be able to get away with this!"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Then we will have to get IDs and other things saying that we are twenty and that we are Kathy and Ellen.  
  
"This is going to be hard, but we are going to have to try, I am also not sure if we can get away with this."  
  
"Yes, but we'll have to."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly, they then went off to find a house and get their new IDs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stared at a beach house that was for sale. It was a light blue, almost white color and it had vines going up the sides. There was some palm trees and a gorgeous balcony. Sakura walked down the sidewalk while staring at the house.  
  
Tomoyo was looking for houses on the other side of town, but Sakura was pretty sure that this was the house that they were going to have because it was so beautiful.  
  
As Sakura walked she ran into somebody and then fell on the ground.  
  
"Oh my, I am so sorry."  
  
Sakura said as she got up slowly while brushing herself off. The person she ran into just stood there.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He said as he walked by her. Sakura then stood up and ran next to the boy.  
  
"Hey! I am Sa-I am Kathy."  
  
She said cheerfully. The boy looked at her then looked ahead, he then turned to look at her again then looked forward again.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Asked Sakura. The boy stopped walking.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
He simply said and then kept walking.  
  
"Oh that's a cool name."  
  
Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran then stopped and glared at her.  
  
"Do you always talk this much?"  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I um, I don't know..."  
  
"Well, goodbye."  
  
He said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Hey, what is wrong?"  
  
Asked Sakura. Syaoran sighed then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, don't you have better things to do than to annoy strangers?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Said Sakura dumbly. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Hey, where do you live?"  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I live in that huge house up there."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"You are the son of the multi-billionaire?!"  
  
Said Sakura in amazement, as if she didn't already know what it was like to have parents who were multi-billionaires.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"That's pretty cool! Do you own your own business or anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
Syaoran pointed to a large building.  
  
"I own that place right there."  
  
"Wow, that's cool!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are there any job openings?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't handle that stuff, why?"  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Okay, can you go now?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Sure, sure, bye now!"  
  
Syaoran just kept walking. Sakura turned then called Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, I just met the most gorgeous man on Earth!"  
  
Said Sakura. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I also found the most beautiful house on Earth too, and they are close to each other too!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled again.  
  
"Oh hoh hoh hoh,"  
  
Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll be right over, give me the address."  
  
Said Tomoyo.  
  
"1343 Chestnut Avenue."  
  
Said Sakura.  
  
"Okay, I will be there soon, wait at the house and we will see if that's the one we will get."  
  
Tomoyo arrived.....  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
Exclaimed Tomoyo as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"It's so gorgeous, and it's so big!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It should do, but I want to see the inside first."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I want to too, but we have to call the realtor too."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Until then, I assume we will have to stay in a hotel."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she got in her just bought car.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's nice, but you were supposed to be finding us a house."  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Yes, but we need a car to get around, also, I got myself a new ID, Driver's License, Credit Card and some other things, it was pretty fast and easy, they all said I was twenty and that my name is Ellen Sarah Muller."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she smiled weakly.  
  
"Now, we have to get back there so that you can change your name too and get all that stuff."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Now, we need a middle and last name for you."  
  
Sakura nodded again.  
  
"I am Kathleen Laura Frank."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Been reading a lot lately about the Holocaust?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I guess....."  
  
Tomoyo just nodded.  
  
"Now, how about that hotel over there? I will pay with my new account and we will get you yours."  
  
"So you were getting yourself settled instead of house searching?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded then pointed at a fancy hotel.  
  
"We can stay there, it's a nice house, and tomorrow we can start shopping for the essentials."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Hotel*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down on there beds. The room was very expensive with a huge bathroom with a bathroom that you could swim in. There were three TVs two were at the end of the two huge beds. The TVs went inside of the table at the foot of the bed; they went up through the top of the table, and back down into the table. The other was in the middle on the wall  
  
There were two dressers and a computer on a table in a corner with a huge leather chair meant as the computer chair.  
  
"Well, this is a nice room..."  
  
"And tomorrow we get all the stuff we will need for our new home, call the realtor and set up an appointment to see the house, hopefully it is a nice house."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"We need to get jobs too."  
  
"Yeah, but first, we should rest, I am real tired."  
  
"Yeah...Let's watch TV."  
  
Suggested Sakura. Tomoyo nodded in agreement and they turned on the TV only to find that there was a newsflash on the disappearance of the heir to the Kinomoto and Daidouji company. The woman was interviewing the parents.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto, has your daughter given you any indication of running away?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Replied Fujitaka.  
  
"Only, she did have a little incident, stage fright, maybe that's why."  
  
The reporter nodded. Sakura fumed.  
  
"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT MY MISTAKE?!"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. The interview went on.  
  
"Mrs. Daidouji, has Tomoyo given you any indication of wanting to leave?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
Replied Sonomi. The reporter went on.  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo and Kinomoto, Sakura have been missing since around noon today. If you see these two, please call us at-"  
  
Sakura turned off the TV.  
  
"We should have known they would freak like this."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"We need to be free at times, they don't understand."  
  
Said Tomoyo in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, at least we don't look exactly the same as before...."  
  
Yeah agreed Tomoyo. They then fell asleep knowing full well that there was search parties looking for them.......................  
Well, that was the 1st chapter, keep reading  
  
Oh yes, R+R or I will get rid of this fic, if you know Kitty Bo, which is also me, I stay true to my word, I ended two stories from lack of reviews.  
  
Also, if you have any questions or comments feel free to instant message me at Kitten Lover 106 or e-mail me at DnQn13@aol.com  
  
Also, I want your comments in reviews unless they are rude or are accusations, and as always, you may e-mail me or instant message me just to talk!  
  
Be waiting for the next chapter! Luv ya'll  
  
~Jehran Consuela ^.^ 


	2. Enjoying Life

Hey all! This is me again, proud to present my second chapter! Yeps, it's up now! Aren't you all glad?! lol  
  
Well now, I had some reviews and I am proud that I had some!!  
  
What was said:  
  
Sexy Vixen   
  
ah where is the2nd chapter no u need to update I luv it pleaase update soon please  
  
My Reply:  
  
I am VERY glad you love it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that people like my writing! I guess it is because my computer is having SERIOUS problems, and I mean SERIOUS prolems, that makes it to where I can hardly get online, let alone update, good reviews make me put up with all the bull my computer gives me, lol.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What was Said:  
  
Card Captor Lillith  
  
I LOVE IT!! You're one of my absolute fave authors!! I can't wait for the next chappy! Update soon Please!  
  
My Reply:  
  
Awwww!!! How sweet!!! *hugs you* Thank you SOOOOO EXTREMELY much!!!! You don't know how happy that makes me! *hugs you again* I hope you love this chapter! *hugs you* Thanks for the review, it sure got me in a huggingly happy mood, lol! (Don't you love how I make up my own adjectives? lol)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What was said:  
  
Sakura-Blossom  
  
Hey! I love the story! Its great! Keep it up! ^-^  
  
My Reply:  
  
Thanks! I am keeping it up, I do not update often because my computer doesn't cooperate too often which bites. You know, sometimes it won't let me on the computer, it like, keeps freezing and then I have to restart it again and again and again and AGAIN! Grrrrr! Lol, anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What was said:  
  
Azi  
  
It's good so far. Write more.  
  
You know, sometimes you have to give stories time to catch on. You should be so quick to dump them just because you don't get tons of reviews.  
  
My Reply:  
  
I'm not very quick to destroy them, it's just, if I have 5 chapters, and 3 reviews, I'll get mad, lol, but I have been getting plenty of reviews and I am so happy about it! Please, keep reviewing! Reviews make me put up with my computer's crap so that I'll struggle to get online, which is a huge hassle 'cause I think our computer has a virus..hmmmm.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What was said:  
  
KawaiinessPnay  
  
This is really cool! Please continue!  
  
My Reply:  
  
Thanks!! *hugs you* And I am *trying* to update fastly, I'm sorry I can't update real fast like I use too, it's mainly because my computer is getting meaner and won't let me online!!! :( *sniffle*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, seriously, I really wish I did, 'cause it would be o cool!!!! I'd add some more cast so that Meiling has someone to love besides Syaoran, and *sighs* I really wish I owned CCS and wasn't just a writer who sits on her butt all day, lol.  
  
Okay now, and here we go!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*What happened Last*~  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo and Kinomoto, Sakura have been missing since around noon today. If you see these two, please call us at-"  
  
Sakura turned off the TV.  
  
"We should have known they would freak like this."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"We need to be free at times, they don't understand."  
  
Said Tomoyo in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, at least we don't look exactly the same as before...."  
  
Yeah agreed Tomoyo. They then fell asleep knowing full well that there was search parties looking for them  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*Here goes*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Changing Your Heart  
  
*  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Some days, IDS, new jobs, and a house on the beach latter, Sakura walked to her work. She was a secretary for a very rich man, today was her first day of work and she was excited since it was her first job!  
  
As Sakura walked into her work, a young lady stormed down the hall while carrying a box full of things.  
  
"And you sir are a self-conscious, insipid, monstrous man!"  
  
(Insipid, in case you were wondering, IS a word in the English Dictionary, lol, in this case, it means foolish. Also, monstrous in this sentence means vicious, not huge, it has many meanings! lol)  
  
She screamed in furry as she shifted the box onto her hip. She then held up her middle finger and then screamed out what that meant. Sakura watched the lady stalk out. The man she had met on the sidewalk stood up ahead. He then cussed back at the woman and then turned around and stalked away. Sakura sighed then turned to one of the workers who was returning to her cubicle with a soda.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Asked Sakura. The woman looked her over.  
  
"Are you the new secretary?"  
  
The woman asked. Sakura nodded her head, the woman then looked sorrowful.  
  
"I feel bad for you, that man is your boss...."  
  
"Why were they so mad at each other?"  
  
The woman looked at Sakura and then started walking towards her cubicle.  
  
"He is a stubborn, impossible man to work with, good luck."  
  
Said the woman as she sat down in her cubicle's chair that was next to her computer. Sakura sighed, this job just kept seeming worse and worse the farther she got into the building. The place she would be working was coming up soon; Sakura happily looked over her desk and chair with a computer. It was perfect. Syaoran walked out of his office and then looked her over.  
  
"You are the new secretary?"  
  
He said plainly with hardly any feeling at all.  
  
"Yes, I am, good to meet you!"  
  
Sakura said happily as she held out her hand for Syaoran to shake it. He just stared at it then turned.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
Asked Sakura quickly before he went through the door. Syaoran turned around and sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Sakura smiled warmly back at him, if he was her boss, she might as well be friendly back to him, no use arguing with him and getting on his bad side if he really was as bad as people were saying he was. He rolled his eyes then went back into his office. A woman walked towards Sakura with a smile on her face.  
  
"I like you,"  
  
The woman said as she smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you kept your cool, he is a mean man, the longest I've seen a secretary stay here was a week, and she only did it 'cause the pay is good."  
  
Said the woman. Sakura just nodded.  
  
"Well now, I am Cassie, and you are....?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Yes, well hello Sakura, I hope we can be good friends before you leave."  
  
"Before I leave?"  
  
Cassie nodded her head.  
  
"I assume you'll be the first to make it more than a week."  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I need this job; I hope I'll last longer than that."  
  
Cassie nodded. Some screaming and cussing was heard through the door to Syaoran's office.  
  
"What is he doing in there?!"  
  
Asked Sakura with a funny look on her face.  
  
"Probably on the phone with his dad, I hear they don't get along well.....at all."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I understand that......"  
  
"Hm? You don't like your dad either?"  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Sort of, I guess you could say I more of don't really get along with both of my parents."  
  
Cassie nodded in complete understanding, most children do have there arguments with their parents, just not as bad as Syaoran.  
  
"So, how old is Syaoran?"  
  
Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"He is sixteen, but since his parents own so many businesses, he gets to run this one with some help of his father, but he doesn't like receiving help as you can plainly hear."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Replied Sakura. Cassie nodded.  
  
"Well, I got to get back to my job now, good luck to ya."  
  
Sakura nodded as Cassie walked back to her cubicle. Syaoran stormed out of his office and slammed the door.  
  
"Here."  
  
He grumbled as he slammed a paper on her desk.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sakura asked cutely. Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Your job is to be a secretary, not to question things, now get to work before you get fired!"  
  
He yelled angrily.  
  
"Well now, I am glad you are so happy I am here!"  
  
Sakura said in a mocking voice as she grinned. Syaoran glared at her, he then stormed away. Cassie walked past Sakura on her way to the soda machine, she paused at Sakura's desk and smiled.  
  
"Good one, but he gets meaner than that. You think you got your temper controlled now, watch him get worse."  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Well now, any minute, he will be storming through those doors again even madder than before, so I think I'll be heading over to that soda machine over there, I wouldn't want to be in 'his way'."  
  
Said Cassie as she casually walked over to the soda machine, and sure enough, Syaoran stormed through the door cussing. He then slammed the door. People looked at him, he glaredback; they were all use to this.  
  
"Well, what are ya'll looking at?!"  
  
He shouted angrily. They all turned back to their computer screens. Syaoran then walked up to Sakura's desk.  
  
"Allow nobody to talk with me."  
  
He said as he went back into his office and slammed the door causing the glass in the door to shatter. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Syaoran! Are you okay?!"  
  
She asked in a worried voice. Syaoran brushed the glass off of himself and then stood up, wincing from the pain.  
  
"Address me by Mr. Li, I am your boss, not your friend, And I am fine,"  
  
He said angrily.  
  
"Oh, and have this repaired by tomorrow."  
  
He finished. Sakura sighed then nodded.  
  
"Of course, no problem."  
  
Syaoran sat down and began cussing again.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She asked again as she took out a wet wipe and began cleaning one of his cuts.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He whispered as he let her clean it.  
  
"I'll be right back, hold this on it."  
  
She said as she handed him a tissue. She then came back a minute latter and put some gauze and self adhesive tape on his cut. Syaoran gave an annoyed sigh.  
  
"It's a big cut...You might need stitches."  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"No."  
  
He said sharply. Sakura sighed then nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say, but it would be a good idea to-."  
  
"I said no."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine, whatever, but if it gets infected."  
  
"I said I don't need to get it looked at."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Fine, I hope it'll heal properly then."  
  
Syaoran stared at her as she left, why was she being so nice to him? Sakura wondered the same, she'd think she'd hate him, but she found him rather interesting. She then got on the phone and called a glass repair shop. After she got off the phone, she stood in the doorway to his office,  
  
"They said they'd be here in an hour, do you want me to clean up the mess?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He asked snottily. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Well, I assume you'd want me too."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
He said in a mocking voice. Sakura smiled as she tried not to giggle, he was so impossible, and the way he looked at the moment made it funny. She then decided to go get vacuum, moments latter she began vacuuming up the mess.  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
Asked Sakura after she had finished vacuuming and had put the vacuum back into the broom closet.  
  
"Not really."  
  
He said as he stared at her. Sakura could feel the intensity of his stare and became embarrassed, she blushed. Syaoran sighed when he saw the redness of her face, he then turned, had he really been starring at her that long and hard?  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it, okay?"  
  
He said coldly. Sakura sighed then nodded her head.  
  
"I know,"  
  
Said Sakura, she then shook her head.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"If you know, then shut-up."  
  
He said. Sakura tried to hold the anger down. Who did he think that he was?! Sakura sighed then left the room, she didn't want to get any angrier at him 'cause she could lose her job if she did.  
  
Syaoran smiled to himself, he always knew how to make someone mad. Sakura also sighed as she sat down at her desk, she couldn't believe how arrogant he was, he was a nice guy, but he was such a jerk most of the time.  
  
The glass repair man came and took the door down to work better on it. Syaoran came out of his office to yell at the man.  
  
"Syaoran, please, he can do his job on his own, its noon right now, how about we go have lunch?"  
  
Said Sakura in a friendly way, Syaoran glared at her a moment, he then stared at the glass repair man who had a look of shock on his face.  
  
'Did that beautiful girl really want to go out to lunch with Mr. Li?'  
  
Wondered the glass repair man who had become to know this man from the many times he had to fix the door's window. Syaoran sighed angrily then started towards the door.  
  
"Fine then, let's go."  
  
He said coldly. Sakura caught up with him and they walked out the door. Soon they were out on the street.  
  
"So, where do you want to eat at?"  
  
Asked Sakura happily.  
  
"I don't care, but this isn't a date, and don't expect me to pay for you as well."  
  
Sakura stopped and stared at Syaoran.  
  
"Why on Earth would you think I would think that you would pay for MY lunch as well?!"  
  
Syaoran glared at her. She had just yelled at him and he was not use to his employees screaming at him in such a mannor.  
  
"Look, I only came out here because...."  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked down a moment, for once, he didn't know why he done something...Why was he going out to lunch with her? What had gotten into him?  
  
"Look, can we just get this over with?"  
  
Syaoran asked in defeat. Sakura sighed then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's go then."  
  
Syaoran pointed across the street.  
  
"Looks good enough, let's go."  
  
Sakura nodded and they walked into the diner. A lady escorted them to a table and they sat down. She then took their order and they sat for a while quietly, waiting for their food to arrive. Just then, Syaoran's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He said.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Said a woman's voice.  
  
"Kylie, hey."  
  
"How have ya been?"  
  
"Just great, you?"  
  
"I've been fine, but I have really been missing you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"Wanna pay me a visit tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then."  
  
"You don't seem to miss me much."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You know, that's not enough, how much do you really miss me?"  
  
She asked in a seductive voice. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"You know I love you."  
  
Kylie smiled.  
  
"I know, but I love hearing it so much."  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Well, I do love you."  
  
"And I love you too, I can't wait to see you, it's been so long since you were in my bed, it's so lonely."  
  
She purred, Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"I was over there last night, you weren't alone."  
  
"Yeah, but I miss you already."  
  
"I miss you too, but I really can't talk right now."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Demanded Kylie. Sakura could hear the woman's angry voice.  
  
"Because I'll be eating lunch soon."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb your lunch, how dare I interrupt Mr. Li's lunch with my foolish phone calls."  
  
"Oh Kylie, I'd really love to talk to you, but it would be really difficult to talk over the phone and eat at the same time."  
  
Kylie giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Well, I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Yep, bye love."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kylie said, she then hung up and Syaoran sighed and hung up as well, he then ran his hand through his hair  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"My fiancé"  
  
For some reason, Sakura felt crushed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Said Sakura in a sad voice.  
  
"Why the sad voice?"  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes in anger.  
  
"I'm not sad, okay?"  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He said as he took a drink of his water. Sakura could tell that this was going to be a long lunch.  
  
"Well, are you going to the company party?"  
  
Asked Syaoran casually, apparently just looking for something to talk about.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
Asked Sakura. Syaoran sighed then got out his wallet and handed her a card with the date on it. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Where is our food?!"  
  
Syaoran shouted angrily. A waitress rushed towards them with their food.  
  
"Sorry, here."  
  
She said in a rushed voice as she put the plates down.  
  
"Well, well."  
  
Said the waitress as she smiled.  
  
"What a cute couple."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"We are not a couple."  
  
Said Syaoran angrily. The waitress smiled.  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
The waitress then turned to Sakura and smiled.  
  
"He is a real cute one,"  
  
She then looked over at Syaoran then back to Sakura.  
  
"But a real crabby pants."  
  
She then smiled and then winked and Sakura.  
  
"That'll all change."  
  
Sakura gave the waitress an off look as the waitress began to walk away. Syaoran looked as if he was angry enough to pounce on the waitress for what she had said.  
  
"Let's hurry this up, you have ten minutes until you have to be back, and if you're late, you're fired."  
  
"If I am late, it's because I was with you."  
  
"No excuses."  
  
Syaoran said angrily. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....So, are you going to the party as well?"  
  
Asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
He said coldly.  
  
"With Kylie."  
  
He added, Sakura winced, somehow, him saying that hurt. All of the sudden, it hit her, was she falling for her boss? The one that everyone said was a crank and the one they all hated? No! She said to herself, she was just scaring herself, you can't possibly love someone when you have only just meant them recently.  
  
After dinner, they walked back to the office and Sakura barely made it in time, she couldn't believe that he was so heartless. The door was fixed, but somehow, Sakura figured he would break it again. Syaoran went back into his office and Cassie walked up to Sakura's desk.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?!"  
  
Asked Cassie in an exasperated voice. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Cassie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"YOU ASKED HIM TO EAT LUNCH WITH YOU AND HE HAS A FIANCE!!"  
  
Screamed Cassie. Sakura just shrugged.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a thing for him!"  
  
Cassie said in an annoyed voice. Sakura shook her head no.  
  
"Do you think I am that crazy?"  
  
Cassie giggled.  
  
"Naw. You know, I think we will get to be great friends!"  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, back to work!"  
  
Sakura nodded and Cassie was gone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she stood behind a counter at a clothes store, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was the closest to owning her own clothes store that she could get. A man worked with her and he was real nice.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo."  
  
He said happily. This was the fourth or fifth time he had decided to bug her.  
  
"Hi Eroil."  
  
She said like she always did.  
  
"So, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good....you?"  
  
"Great, you busy tonight?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Wanna go to that new restaurant that just opened?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Eroil Hirragizawa, are you asking me on a date?"  
  
Eroil nodded.  
  
"I guess I am........Do you want to?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed again.  
  
"Well, I don't know......."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed again.  
  
"Look, I'll try; I'll call you latter tonight, what is your phone number?"  
  
Eroil wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Tomoyo sighed and tucked the paper into her pocket.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Latter that night  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
Asked Sakura as she sat on her bed. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"Oh, our company is having a party this Friday! I am so going to go!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I got asked out today."  
  
Sakura brightened.  
  
"Really?! Oh my gosh!! Who asked you out?!"  
  
"This guy named Eroil, he works at the same department as me, and his parents own the store...."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...."  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
Shouted Sakura.  
  
"You should go!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Yeah, fine then, I'll call him."  
  
Said Tomoyo in a drone voice. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Oh come on, give him a chance!"  
  
Sakura said happily as she playfully nudged Tomoyo with her elbow.  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"OH TOMOYO!!!! Come on!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"So now, are you going to give him a chance?"  
  
"I might....."  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
Tomoyo called Eroil and then she began to get into some nicer clothes and put a hair band in her hair.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going pretty soon, he is so persistent."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"I'm just glad you get to go somewhere, unlike me."  
  
"Oh Sakura! I'm sure some hunk will ask you out!"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she winked at Sakura. Sakura giggled.  
  
"So, did you meet anybody?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo, Sakura sighed then shook her head.  
  
"My boss is a real crank, but it's not so bad."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, completely understanding, most bosses were really cranky.  
  
"I went to lunch with him....He is sixteen as well...Oh, and he has a fiancé!"  
  
Tomoyo's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Isn't he a little too young?!"  
  
"Apparently he doesn't think so."  
  
"He is probably going to wait some years before they get married, I mean, when you are 16, getting married is a BIG thing!"  
  
Said Tomoyo, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Have you got a thing for him?"  
  
"Naw, are you crazy? He mutilated his door for goodness sakes!"  
  
Replied Sakura as she sat down beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"Oh, he has a bad temper."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"So, are you sure you don't like him? I hear bosses and secretaries usually-"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Okay, okay, but Sakura, don't go chasing after him if he is engaged, you'll get in a mess of trouble!"  
  
"I know! Stop acting like I'm madly in love with him!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"If he is like you described, I sure hope your not madly in love with him."  
  
They both giggled, soon the doorbell rang.  
  
"I bet that's Eroil, I'll see you latter Sakura."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura and then went out the door. Sakura sighed then sat down on the couch.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Syaoran, tell me again,"  
  
Said Kylie as she kissed Syaoran.  
  
"Tell me you love me again."  
  
Syaoran smiled then sat up.  
  
"I've told you four times already."  
  
He said. Kylie smiled cutely and then sat up in the bed.  
  
"Yes, but I'll never get sick of hearing it."  
  
Syaoran smiled as they kissed, he rubbed her back and then he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Kylie, I love you."  
  
Kylie smiled.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran."  
  
She said as she put her hands on his face then passionately kissed him. Syaoran smiled as he rolled over in the bed.  
  
"Look, it's one in the morning, I need to get to sleep 'cause I have to be at work by nine."  
  
Kylie sighed then nodded.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But,"  
  
Said Syaoran as he put his hand under Kylie's chin.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't visit me in my office."  
  
Kylie smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then."  
  
She said as she cuddled up to Syaoran and then fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Eroil opened the door for Tomoyo to enter his car. She sat down in the leather seat of his car. ((KN: You people really don't want to know what kind of car he is in, do you? I mean, I am REALLY bad when it comes to types of cars, so, until I know kinds of cars and what they look like, he just drives a car, if you have a serious problem with the car's type, IMAGINE the kind of car he drives, okay? Okay! And on...)) Eroil then went around the car to his side and got in.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo as Eroil put the key in the ignition.  
  
"Its a surprise!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
She replied as she sunk into the seat. They soon came upon a nice restaurant. Tomoyo smiled, it was her very first time on a date.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Said Eroil happily as he parked the car and went around to open the door for Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she got out of the car. Eroil smiled at Tomoyo and then grabbed her hand as they walked inside.  
  
"Excuze me zir, but do you und ziz lovely lady ahve a rezervation?  
  
Eroil nodded.  
  
"Two for Hirragizawa."  
  
The man nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yez, ziz way pleaze."  
  
Tomoyo and Eroil followed the man to a candle lit table that was right by a window that over-looked the beach.  
  
"I'll give you two zome menuz und tell me when you are ready to order."  
  
They both nodded and then sat down across from each other at the table.  
  
"This is really pretty, Eroil."  
  
Eroil smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I tried."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and then looked over the menu.  
  
"This is almost exactly what I use to eat."  
  
Eroil's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you come from a rich family or something?! This food is gourmet!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I do come from a rich family."  
  
She then smiled warmly at him.  
  
"So, what brought you to work at my parents' store?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I've always been into making my own clothes designs and things like that, I guess it was the only job I could find quickly that had to deal with what I love."  
  
Eroil nodded.  
  
"My mother always liked designing clothes as well, I bet you two would get along great!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Oh, are you ready to order?"  
  
Tomoyo sat her menu down and nodded. Eroil then called the waiter over and the ordered their food.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Latter that night  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Eroil stopped the car in Tomoyo and Sakura's driveway.  
  
"I had a good time Eroil, thanks."  
  
Eroil grinned.  
  
"Would you want to do this again some other time?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
Eroil walked Tomoyo up the steps and onto her porch. Tomoyo then smiled again.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
Eroil nodded.  
  
"Um..Can I......"  
  
Asked Eroil nervously as he stood there, his face began to turn red. Tomoyo giggled, she was actually liking him, and she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he blushed.  
  
"Can you what?"  
  
"Er...."  
  
Eroil sighed.  
  
"Oh, nevermind."  
  
Tomoyo smiled then shook her head slowly as he walked down the steps of her porch.  
  
"Oh! Eroil!"  
  
Eroil turned around to see Tomoyo rushing down the steps. Tomoyo smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodnight?"  
  
Eroil raised a brow.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, she then kissed him. After what seemed like forever, Tomoyo broke the kiss and smiled. Eroil stood there, stunned.  
  
"G-goodnight."  
  
He stammered. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She smiled at him and then walked inside.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, what did you think?  
  
Was it long enough for you all?  
  
Anyhow, I want to apologize for the seriously long wait. The reason this chapter took so long was because my keyboard has been being extremely cruel for the past couple of months, you see, it wouldn't let me use the n, b, / ?, and the spacebar which makes typing an extreme hassle! I'm so sorry!! My dad took forever to realize that we needed a new keyboard 'cause our old one was just not going to fix itself. What a dumb dad I have, huh? lol  
  
Well anyhow, Forgotten Blossom will be updated sometimes soon..I have writers block on that one, so it might take another month for me to plan out what is going to happen next on that story, oh, and I'm planning on having sequels to this fic and Forgotten Blossom, since people really seem to like them! :)  
  
Okay now, now it is your duty to review! So, review!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm not gunna say R+R though, because you kinda need to read in order to review, lol, anyhoo, adios!  
  
Oh, and e-mail me sometime at:  
  
DnQn13@aol.com  
  
Or, you can instant message me at:  
  
Kitten Lover106 


	3. Spiked punch with results

Hey all! Here is Kitty Bo, or, if you prefer, Jehran Consuela! Anyhow, I decided to update today, the day after I updated the second chapter, because my computer is working and I have a couple of the chapters done because of my long wait for my computer to be nice and let me online. Anyhow, this is one of my longer chapters, the 4th chapter is even longer!  
  
Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay now, I had some reviews and I'd like to put my replies to them!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
From: Sakura-Blossom  
  
*  
  
Aw! The whole Tomoyo and Eroil thing is just so cute! ^-^ I hope Sakura can make it through a week with Syaoran too! ^.~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
My Reply:  
  
*  
  
Oh Sakura makes it, she is a fighter! It's a good thing she is a fighter, too! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from people! Oh, if you want to you can e-mail me! I'd love to hear from you! My e-mail is DnQn13@aol.com Oh, and keep on reviewing!  
  
Thanks!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
From: cute angel()  
  
*  
  
I really like this story remember to update as soon as possible!! until next time cute angel ( u did a really good job on this, keep up the good work!! )  
  
*  
  
*  
  
My Reply:  
  
*  
  
Thanks! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, lol. Oh, is that what you wrote? I couldn't understand some of the words and so I took out some letters....Um, is that what it is supposed to say? Oh shiz! At least I think I got the jist of it. Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews!  
  
Oh, does your computer randomly stick in r and n's? Oh well, lol, my computer use to stick in the neighboring letter, but that's 'cause the letters were all stuck together (thank goodness we got a new keyboard)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay, here is what happened last to Sakura and Tomoyo:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Okay, okay, but Sakura, don't go chasing after him if he is engaged, you'll get in a mess of trouble!"  
  
"I know! Stop acting like I'm madly in love with him!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"If he is like you described, I sure hope you're not madly in love with him."  
  
They both giggled, soon the doorbell rang.  
  
"I bet that's Eroil, I'll see you latter Sakura."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura and then went out the door. Sakura sighed then sat down on the couch.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
This is What happened Last to Tomoyo and Eroil:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodnight?"  
  
Eroil raised a brow.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, she then kissed him. After what seemed like forever, Tomoyo broke the kiss and smiled. Eroil stood there, stunned.  
  
"G-goodnight."  
  
He stammered. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She smiled at him and then walked inside.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And this is what happened Last to Syaoran:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Said Syaoran as he put his hand under Kylie's chin.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't visit me in my office."  
  
Kylie smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then."  
  
She said as she cuddled up to Syaoran and then fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Alright! Here goes!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own CCS, I have never owned CCS, and I never will own CCS, for if I did, I think I wouldn't have Touya be gay in the original Japanese series, lol.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Changing your Heart  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So how did it go?!"  
  
Asked Sakura happily as Tomoyo walked into their house on the beach. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It was wonderful!"  
  
"I told you to give him a chance!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"I'm glad I did!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Oh, are you still going to that company party thing?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"That is, unless you don't want me to go."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! I'll probably see if Eroil can go on a date with me tomorrow, that way, we'll both have something to do tomorrow."  
  
Sakura smiled as she nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait until the party!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I already have a good amount of friends, too!"  
  
Sakura smiled. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"You were always good at making friends."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, its pretty late, and I think I'll get some sleep now, I need to have plenty of energy for tomorrow!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well you be careful though, don't drink, at all! Oh, and try to stick with your friends."  
  
Said Tomoyo. Sakura sighed then shook her head.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, I'll be fine, don't worry so much, what could possibley go wrong?"  
  
Tomoyo glared at Sakura.  
  
"Don't say that! Everything can go wrong!"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm telling you, I'll be fine, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I know, I know, But, remember what Nana told us about the last party she went to-"  
  
"Tomoyo, I am going to a COMPANY PARTY not a party that is held at a bar! Stop worrying, okay?! Just stop it!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"I know, I know, It's fine Tomoyo, stop worrying."  
  
"Yeah, but all I have is you right now, if anything happened...I'd be mortified!"  
  
Sakura gave a weak smile.  
  
"I'll be careful....Okay?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I sound like my mother."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Hey, if you were going to a party, I think I would be a little nervous as well, you are all I have right now as well."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and then sighed.  
  
"Well, lets go to bed."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and then they retreated to their rooms, Tomoyo to her purple room, and Sakura to her pink room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In the Morning  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!"  
  
Shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmmmm, what?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"One more minute...."  
  
"No way!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"  
  
Shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Mumbled Sakura as she rolled over in bed. Tomoyo sighed in distress as she rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Sakura's pillow and pulled in out from under Sakura's head.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Tomoyo shouted. Sakura was fast asleep.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Said Tomoyo in pure annoyance. She then hit Sakura in the head with her pillow.  
  
"You have a half an hour to be ready for work!"  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat up in bed.  
  
"Ayuuuhhh....I hate waking up so early."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, go take your shower, and hurry!"  
  
Sakura sighed, then slowly got out of bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Said Sakura as she yawned then rubbed her eyes on the way to her shower that was connected to her room. ((KN: They both have their own bathroom that is connected to their room))  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she went back into her room to get changed into her work uniform. Soon Sakura came out of her own room in her black skirt and plain white top.  
  
"They have you poor people in such boring clothes."  
  
Sakura gave a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, time to get to work."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'll be coming home around four and the party starts around six and ends at about ten thirty....So I'll probably be home around eleven unless me and my friends decide to do something after the party........Then I assume I'll be home around midnight, if I'll be longer then that, I'll call you, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"My date with Eroil will probably end around ten...."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Said Sakura to Tomoyo as they both headed towards their cars.  
  
"Don't wait up for me though, you have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, don't rub it in!"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Sorry, see you tomorrow or after work."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and then they both got into their cars and sped away.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At Sakura's work  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked into the office with a smile on her face. She had never been to an actual party, and the only ones she had ever gone to were the ones that her parents held or a friend of the family held, at those parties, all you do is sit around and look pretty. Cassie smiled warmly at Sakura as she walked past Cassie's cubicle.  
  
"Well now,"  
  
Said Cassie as she walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Happy today?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Cassie and nodded.  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"You always are....Oh, Mr. Li came into work today in a bad mood, beware."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"When is he in a good mood?"  
  
"I don't think he ever is."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Oh, are you going to the company party?"  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
"Then I'll meet you there, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, I better get to work before he gets mad."  
  
Cassie nodded. Sakura sat down in her comfy chair, she then began to type away on her computer, and for once she was glad that her parents were picky about things like typing skills.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Said Syaoran in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look, I don't want anyone visiting me, I have a lot of work to do today, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Replied Sakura cheerfully as she stared at the computer screen, she was half way done and soon she could turn on some music or talk to another worker who had finished early. She then stretched her fingers and began typing again.  
  
She was busy typing away when a woman came up to her, she then put her well- manicured hand on Sakura's desk and cleared her throat. Sakura jumped and let out a yelp of surprise which caused Sakura to type in some unwanted letters.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you scared me."  
  
Said Sakura as she looked up at the lady. The woman had blond hair that had white streaks in it. She wore silver eye shadow and her make-up gave her a clear complexion. She had a nice tan which she had probably gotten from a tanning salon, she wore thick ring earrings. Her bangs seemed to wisp across her forehead and her hair fell down to her lower back. She was a very pretty woman, but she didn't seem to be a nice person.  
  
The woman looked at Sakura then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I want to see Syaoran."  
  
Sakura sighed, this woman was just as mean as Syaoran, or at least she seemed to be, or maybe something was bothering her, anyhow, Sakura was told that nobody could visit Syaoran so she figured the lady would get even angrier.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can't go in, you can leave a message though."  
  
The woman glared at Sakura.  
  
"Alright, maybe I didn't make myself clear enough, I am GOING to see Syaoran right NOW."  
  
Sakura sighed, count to three, Sakura reminded herself.  
  
"I'm sorry; Mr. Li has told me that he does not want to be disturbed."  
  
The woman backed up from Sakura's desk and then folded her arms.  
  
"Look you dumb broad, I'm going to ask you nicely one more time, open that damn door so I can see him now, and I mean NOW!"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Look Ms, you cannot see Mr. Li, and if you do not leave this instant, I will have to call security."  
  
Said Sakura in a calm, well-mannered tone of voice. By now, all the workers were starring at them. The woman sighed.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
She asked in pure fury. Sakura sighed.  
  
"No Ms, I don't."  
  
"I am Kylie, Syaoran's fiancé."  
  
"That's nice, now please leave."  
  
"Look you little-"  
  
"Look Ms, I was directed by Syaoran to allow absolutely nobody in, I am sorry, if you do not leave this instant, I will call security!"  
  
Said Sakura in a stern voice. She wasn't going to let the woman in there, no matter who she was.  
  
Kylie glared at Sakura then folded her arms.  
  
"Just tell him I came, would ya?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Muttered Kylie as she waved her hand in disgust. Sakura sighed as Kylie walked away, oh, how Sakura had been tempted to pounce on that woman, who did she think she was...Oh wait, she was Syaoran's fiancé. Sakura smiled to herself, anyone who is so rude to her, will not get kindness back, Sakura was not going to tell Syaoran that Kylie came, but rather that some woman came and she would say how she didn't remember what the woman looked like, she shouldn't get fired for that. Sakura smiled again to herself.  
  
Syaoran exited his room a couple of hours latter with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Mr. Li."  
  
Said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone came for you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Sakura grinned, that woman would be very angry if she knew what had just happened. Syaoran returned to his office and Cassie walked up to Sakura and giggled.  
  
"Nice one."  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
"I know, wasn't it?"  
  
"She's gunna be really mad when she finds out."  
  
"Ah,"  
  
Said Sakura as she waved her hand.  
  
"Screw her."  
  
Cassie giggled.  
  
"She is just like Syaoran, isn't she?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I think she is worse though, I think Syaoran would be smart enough to leave when he is threatened."  
  
Cassie shrugged.  
  
"Probably, well I got to be hurrying up here, I'm almost done and work is almost over."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"And the party is soon to come!"  
  
Cassie grinned.  
  
"Well, see ya then!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Said Sakura, she then finished typing and sat back in her chair. Soon, she'd be home.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Latter that night  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Shouted Sakura, it was five twenty and she still had no idea on what to wear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need help!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she walked into Sakura's room.  
  
"Und what do you need ehlp with today, Mz?"  
  
"Oh shut-up."  
  
Said Sakura playfully to Tomoyo's awful accent and mocking tone of voice. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Okay, I don't know what to wear."  
  
Said Sakura as she pointed to her bed where a couple of outfits were sitting. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well, this one is nice."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she pointed to a pink shirt and some blue jeans. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I was thinking about that too, but I don't know."  
  
"Oh Sakura,"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she shook her head.  
  
"Just pick something, there all nice."  
  
Sakura sighed then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll just wear that then."  
  
Said Sakura as she picked up the clothes Tomoyo had suggested and Tomoyo exited the room so Sakura could change.  
  
Sakura soon came out of her room.  
  
"Does it look okay?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Yes, it looks fine, how about me?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo as she spun slowly to show off her whole outfit. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple dress and black high heals. She had a hair band in her hair and some really pretty star earrings.  
  
"You look great, Tomoyo."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she grinned. Well, its five thirty five, we have some time to kill. Tomoyo nodded. The both sat down on the sofa.  
  
Soon, headlights were seen in the driveway. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"That's Eroil!"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she rushed to the door.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"Yeah, have a good time!"  
  
"You too!"  
  
Replied Tomoyo as she waved then got into Eroil's car and drove off. Sakura sighed as she got into her car, she'd be a little early, but that was okay.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
Shouted Cassie as she rushed up to Sakura and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you!"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"So, is Syaoran here?"  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"Him and Kylie."  
  
Cassie nodded her head towards the food tables where Kylie was feeding Syaoran a piece of cake.  
  
"Its disgusting, isn't it?"  
  
Sakura smiled at what Cassie said.  
  
"Sure is."  
  
The two of them then went to get a drink. Sakura decided she would have some punch, and Cassie decided on a soda.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Latter that night  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?!"  
  
Asked Cassie in a worried tone of voice. Sakura closed her eyes slowly then opened them, she was sitting on a chair and she felt very sick.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
Sakura said in a funny voice. Cassie's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you drunk?!"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I can't be, all I had was some punch."  
  
Cassie's eyes widened.  
  
"Somebody must have spiked it."  
  
Sakura swayed somewhat in her chair.  
  
"How much punch did you have?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"I think I'm gunna---"  
  
Said Sakura, he sentence trailed of as she sloppily ran to the bathroom. After almost ten minutes in there, Cassie came to the door.  
  
"Are you okay in there hun?"  
  
Cassie heard some unpleasant sounds then sighed.  
  
"I assume not.....Look, its almost time to leave, I'll drive you home."  
  
Cassie heard no answer. Syaoran walked up to Cassie who was now sitting by the door and talking to Sakura.  
  
"M- Mr. Li."  
  
"Cassie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, um, Waiting for Sakura....."  
  
"So you're sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom?"  
  
"She, um, She isn't feeling so good."  
  
"Did she drink the punch?"  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know it was....."  
  
Cassie let her sentence trail.  
  
"There has been talk that it was, I got rid of the bowl."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is Sakura sick then?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"The party is ended Cassie, she is my secretary, I'll have a doctor in, you may go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's okay, I'll have her roommate come for her after we get a doctor in here to try and help her out."  
  
"Mr. Li, she is only drunk, it will wear off."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm thinking maybe a doctor or one of my servants could help."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine, but I don't want to leave her."  
  
"Like I said Cassie, she'll be fine."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to leave now."  
  
"Wha-no!"  
  
Shouted Sakura through the door.  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran is going to call your roommate and he is going to have one of his servants help out, you'll be fine.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Said Sakura quietly.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The Next Day  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura sat up, she was laying on a sofa. She then rubbed her eyes and got up off the sofa. Syaoran walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling better now?"  
  
Sakura sighed then rubbed her head.  
  
"I don't remember anything.....And my head hurts, really bad."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Someone spiked the punch, you were really sick yesterday. I called your roommate, but nobody answered, so I let you sleep here."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Can I call Tomoyo now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Said Syaoran as he helped Sakura up off the sofa and to the phone.  
  
"Thanks for helping."  
  
Said Sakura as she smiled at him. Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo."  
  
"Hmm.....yeah?"  
  
"Could you come pick me up?"  
  
"SAKURA!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOT AT HOME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Sakura held the phone away from her ear as Tomoyo screamed about how she was worried sick and on and on she went. Finally Tomoyo quieted down.  
  
"Look, it's a long story; could you please just come and pick me up?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
"Is she coming to get you?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you at work on Monday."  
  
Sakura nodded then walked out into the parking lot to wait for Tomoyo to show up.  
  
Tomoyo pulled up right next to Sakura and Sakura got in.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess.....Could you drive slowly though? I have a huge headache."  
  
"Sure thing, want me to drop you off then go get some asprin or something?"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"So, since you're the first one, what is it like getting drunk?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Weird, you feel sick and dizzy, and things spin and you can't stand right, oh, and you don't remember what all happened after a certain point."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura then sighed.  
  
"When did you not remember anything?"  
  
"Well, the last thing I remember is telling my friend Cassie that I don't feel good and then I remember going into the bathroom, and that's about it."  
  
Tomoyo pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Okay..Uhm, on Monday I'll take you to work and you can take your car home, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Go lay down, I'll go see what I can find at the store."  
  
Sakura nodded then slowly got out of the car and headed to the door as Tomoyo pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Sakura entered the living room and turned on the TV. As she turned the channel, she stopped on one of the channels to watch a commercial or whatever it was, on her and Tomoyo. Sakura sighed; she really missed her parents now. Now she knew what they meant about how the world out there really was and how there was a lot of bad in the world.  
  
Sakura sighed as she watched the commercial thing. A picture of Sakura with her really long hair in a huge bun and a very fancy dress on her showed up across the screen. Then a picture of Tomoyo with her long hair pulled back which was winded up in a fancy manor. Tomoyo was wearing a red dress, which was definitely not her color.  
  
Sakura sighed then turned the TV off, there parents were never going to find Sakura and Tomoyo unless the two of them wanted to go home. Sakura layed back on her back and sighed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
2 months Latter  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Tomoyo.....?"  
  
Said Sakura in a worried voice.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think something is wrong."  
  
"Wrong with what?"  
  
"With me."  
  
"What are you talking about? You look fine."  
  
"I don't feel fine."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh, your right, something is wrong with you, you haven't quit your job yet."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Not that.....It's just....."  
  
"Well, lets see, maybe your going through a growing spurt, you have been eating a lot lately."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it."  
  
Tomoyo smiled then began to vacuum.  
  
"But Tomoyo!"  
  
Shouted Sakura over the vacuum. Tomoyo sighed then turned the vacuum off.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'm almost seventeen, why would I be having a growing spurt now?"  
  
"Don't ask me, it's your body."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"That's true...."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded, then she turned the vacuum on again and began to vacuum up the living room.  
  
"But I also haven't been having my time of the month for almost three months now."  
  
Tomoyo froze. She stood there with the vacuum on with a trembling hand. She then turned off the vacuum.  
  
"What?"  
  
Asked Sakura in a confused and scared tone of voice.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I just said that I haven't had my.....Tomoyo....You don't think...?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her friend for a while.  
  
"We have been away from home for about six months now....You didn't--?"  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
Tomoyo then started giggling nervously.  
  
"Well, then your fine....Right?"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"I assume I would be then."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Go start dinner and I'll finish up in here."  
  
Sakura nodded and headed off to start dinner. Soon Sakura heard the vacuum turn off and Tomoyo came up to Sakura with a look of pure horror and disgust on her face.  
  
"What? Does my cooking smell that bad or something?!"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head slowly and let her breath slowly exit her.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she got the plates down and got some silverware. Sakura then sat at the table with Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, remember that party...?"  
  
"Yeah, of coarse."  
  
"Remember how you got really drunk."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nobody could have done anything to me 'cause I was with Cassie the whole time and then Syaoran he-"  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"He wouldn't have! Tomoyo! He has a fiancé!"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"I know, I know, but, we can't know for sure unless you take a test."  
  
"Tomoyo, I am not going to take a test, I'm not pregnant, okay?!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo. She then got up to get the food and put it on the plates.  
  
"Look Sakura, you're probably right, but we can't be too sure."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine, but if I'm right, and I'm not pregnant, you have to treat me to ice cream."  
  
"And what if you are?"  
  
"Then you still have to treat me to ice cream since you made me do this."  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Sakura then looked pale.  
  
"What?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo in a worried voice.  
  
"If I am...I'll have to tell my parents..."  
  
"Don't think about that right now, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded and they ate.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the isles while looking at all the woman things.  
  
"Well, this one looks good."  
  
"So does this one."  
  
Said Sakura as she pointed to one.  
  
"They all look like they would work good....But sometimes these things can be wrong...Lets get a couple of them."  
  
Tomoyo then grabbed six different kinds and headed off to the checkout.  
  
"Tomoyo, that's a lot."  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but just in case, I want to know if all these things agree."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"You're so weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
Said Tomoyo happily as she put all the tests up on the counter. The boy behind the counter gave them both odd looks.  
  
"Will this be all?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, its time to look at the results."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I'm scared...."  
  
"I am too, but we have to go in there some time to look."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head then sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to look first?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Tomoyo sighed then went into the bathroom.  
  
"Well...Is it good or bad?"  
  
Asked Sakura in a nervous voice.  
  
"That depends on if you want to be pregnant or not."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Just come in here and look for yourself, okay?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh Sakura, no matter what is on the tests, you'll survive, okay?"  
  
Sakura sighed then went into the bathroom to see Tomoyo looking at the door. Tomoyo then smiled.  
  
"I didn't look yet; I think you should know first, so take a look."  
  
Sakura nodded and then looked at the tests.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**************************************  
  
*  
  
An evil spot to leave you hanging, huh? Yeps, well, I am getting at the next chapter, so before you decide to murder me, the next chapter is being worked on, okay? Okay, so calm down!  
  
Anyhow, please review!  
  
Oh, and you may e-mail me at DnQn13@aol.com * * * * or you can instant message me at Kitten Lover106  
  
And there is a space between Kitten and Lover.  
  
Okay, so, I'll see you all next chapter!!  
  
Oh, and don't forget to tell me if you liked this chapter or not, also, 


	4. Positive

Hey all!! So I am finally writing again!!! lol, exciting, huh??  
  
Well anyways, Here is the 4th chapter! woot!!  
  
My reviews (SUPER OLD!! so I doubt these people will see this, lol)  
  
CoolCat10988: NO  
  
I wanted to see what happenes  
  
You tear are snef so tear MEAN!sobing  
  
Wa wa wa wa Well, heres the rest..sorry you waited so long.  
  
Becca: omg, how can u just leave it at that!!...PLEASE hurry and update it soon! eheh...not soon...but hey, better later than never! Eclipse: what could happen between them.. um.. confusing review? heh...hun, I dunno what you mean by that! cHiBiMaE: hello,  
  
cliffhanger, no. i really love this story, but i was wondering abouit a few things.  
  
1 how old is kylie in this story?  
  
2 if sakura did it w/ syaoran, then how come she is in the couch?  
  
pls. update soon!!(gets down on her knees and beg!!)  
  
thankies!! Alright, Kylie is 17 (yes, older than Syaoran) And Syaoran did it with her and then left her on the couch so she wouldnt know. He was drunk, so yeah. Sakura-Blossom12:OMG! U so have to update Super fast! I wanna know what happens! LOL! . hermm...I updated! only..super slowly.. sally (sallyslondon.com):Good story,keep going. Update soon.  
  
E-mail me please when you update.  
  
Thanx okie dokie! lol   
  
What happened last:  
  
"Just come in here and look for yourself, okay?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh Sakura, no matter what is on the tests, you'll survive, okay?"  
  
Sakura sighed then went into the bathroom to see Tomoyo looking at the door. Tomoyo then smiled.  
  
"I didn't look yet; I think you should know first, so take a look."  
  
Sakura nodded and then looked at the tests.  
  
HERE GOES!! WOOT!! lol: Sakura fell to the floor. Sweat began to come down her face, she was in total shock. "why?" said Sakura out loud. Tomoyo turned around fast, "Sakura!!" She shouted as she fell to the floor and put her arm around Sakura. "Honey.." "Why did he...?" "Hun, I really dont know.." Tomoyo held in the tears that wanted to come down her face. "It will be okay.." "No Tomoyo! It wont!" Shouted Sakura as she began to cry. "Im going to have a baby..A BABY! Im only 16 years old. IM A KID MYSELF! I can hardly take care of my own self..Im a kid, how am I going to raise one?!" "Sakura..We can do this..together..And that man is GOING to help!"  
  
...   
  
Bored of writing already, k, so, they are forsed to marry (sakura and Syaoran) and then the baby is born and he realises that he loves her and they have a really nice marriage and they raise their TWINS (boy and girl)(Mazie and Torian) and Tomoyo and Eroil marry when they are 23 and then Torian marries Mackenzie (Tomoyo and Eroil's baby) ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY! THE END! AND GOOD RIDENCE!  
  
Kit! 


End file.
